Elesia
|-|Human Guise= |-|The Woman= |-|Azathoth= |-|Elesia= Elesia is a lesser Primal Embodiment and the Primordial Goddess of the Mind and Emotions. Like her siblings, she was a by-product of the creation of the Multiverse. She resides in a realm known as the Dreamlands in which she rules over a host of eldritch horrors and various other beings. Mortals unlucky or lucky enough, depending on the context, to wander into her realm during the state of Dream can acquire vast eldritch knowledge or be trapped to become her next plaything. Appearance Elesia appears as a woman with extremely pale skin. Her hair is midnight black and her eyes are deep black with a crimson tint. She wears a uniform reminiscent of that of a Japanese School Girl. Her other avatar in the Dreamlands is a woman of unearthly beauty whose very features look as if they were found in a doll. She wears a black and red dress. She has white-blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her true form appears as a horrendous eldritch being, seemingly comprised of human flesh and bones with the sole exception of her head. Her ribs and spine are exposed. She has two large tails that split into multiple appendages. Her head possesses a long, prehensile hair that can be used as tentacles. Her face composes of one large eye socket and a smaller one. Personality Elesia's personality is difficult to describe in terms of words. Her attitude and intentions are as mysterious as the beings and realm she rules. She seems to be fond of using mortals as a form of entertainment should they catch her attention in the Dreamlands, twisting them until their mind is completely broken from the eldritch information acquired within her realm. Despite being the Embodiment of both the Mind and of Emotion, she seems to prefer the Mind over Emotion. Theme I always loved how creepy this sounded. Powers and Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Elesia, Goddess of the Mind and Emotion, Goddess of Madness, The Cackling Moon, The Dream, Azathoth, The Nameless Moon Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Billions of Years Classification: Goddess, Eldritch Deity, Lesser Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3 and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Embodies Emotions and the Mind at a Type 3 Level), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can freely alter the number of spatio-temporal dimensions of the Dreamlands making it appealing to mortals or horrifyingly mind rending.), Conceptual Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), True Flight, Astral Projection/Dream Walking, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3; Simply glancing at her can cause one to descend into the depths of utter insanity and depravity. Elesia also loves to twist the minds of those who take her interest, inflicting them with visions and dreams of unspeakable horrors in order to shatter their psyches. Sometimes, her true form can so horrifically mind rending that people can die and their brains hemorrhage and they bleed from their eyes and ears.), Perception Manipulation (Elesia can make herself be perceived by differently by multiple people at once.), Immersion (Elesia can make herself appear inside of books, pictures, videos, etc.), Technology Manipulation (Elesia can manipulate and control technology without being in the same room or dimension as them.), Dream Manipulation (As Dreams are merely an aspect of the Mind, Elesia can manipulate dreams in their totality, even wrenching control from the dreamer. She can also pull the dreamer from their dreams into the Dreamlands.), Eldritch Conversion, Magic, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Telekinesis, Curse Manipulation (Has been known to curse those who incite her wrath), Creation, Avatar Creation, and Portal Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level '(As a Lesser Primal Embodiment, Elesia exists above the various gods of Creation. Superior to the Archangels and Archdemons as well as most of the weakened Rune Dragons. She has complete and total control over the Dreamlands, whose size and scope dwarf any of the realms within the Lower Space of Creation. As its absolute ruler, Elesia can freely alter the dimensional nature of the Dreamlands across its entirety or select portions of the realm. Comparable to Magnus.) 'Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Human Guise|'Elesia' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Primordials Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Madness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Curse Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Perception Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Technology Users